


a multitude of possibilities

by Ralph_E_Silvering



Series: princes of Asgard [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 2012 Loki, Drunken sex, Fat Thor, Grief/Mourning, Loki is definitely attracted to Fat Thor, M/M, Mild Kink, Multiverse, Porn with Feelings, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), potentially with how attracted to Thor's body Loki is, thor is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralph_E_Silvering/pseuds/Ralph_E_Silvering
Summary: Thor goes off with the Guardians, looking for a new beginning…. or maybe just looking for his brother. One night, when Thor least expects it, Loki finds him again.





	a multitude of possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Look…I have no excuse for this. I was at work, trying to work, and literally thought about Avengers: Endgame and Thor's story arc and whether Loki would find this new Thor hot. I was certain he would.
> 
> And this fic was born. I consider it associated with “i’ll find him somewhere” but it’s really not related. Takes place after Avengers: Endgame.

*** 

“So, we have a sister.”

Thor was drunk, very drunk; so far past inebriation in fact that he’d long ago moved to that pleasant place where he was numb and floating at the same time. Everything was blurry, his body was deliciously heavy, and he was just vaguely wondering if he could bring himself off – hand moving slowly over his large belly, over bare skin – he felt so full – moving past the waistband of his pants to wrap around his half-hard cock.

Gods this was going to feel good – he could already see pale skin, silky black hair and beloved, mocking eyes – when the voice spoke. 

He frowned, hand pausing around his cock.

“What?” he said thickly, brain trying to process anything through the fog of alcohol and arousal. His alcohol-fueled hallucinations never usually went like this.

The _Milano_ ’s engines hummed around him, the Guardians were probably all asleep and Loki – _Loki_ – gave him a look of annoyed impatience. 

He stalked forward into Thor’s room on silent, catlike feet, pale eyes malevolent and never leaving his brother’s face. In the loose grip of Thor’s hand, his cock twitched and began to harden with interest. The comfortable stretch pants he wore did nothing to hide the sudden tenting or the dark spot that appeared in the fabric as a thick drop of pre-cum beaded at the top before soaking into his pants.

Thor was sprawled out in a chair, left hand clasping a mostly-empty bottle of Xandarian mead, legs splayed wide apart, right hand still blatantly beneath his pants as he gripped his now fully erect prick. His head tilted back, looking up at Loki towering above him. His brother looked sickly, eyes still malevolent and half-crazed, too thin, his hands fluttering, unsure, as he looked down at Thor with something unreadable going on in his quicksilver mind.

Something, some thought, tried to insert itself into Thor’s hazy brain but he didn’t care to observe it. Loki was here – _here_ , now. Thor’s balls were low and heavy now, his cock throbbed, and Loki was there above him, warm and _here_.

His hand unconsciously clenched, squeezing his cock. “Ahh,” he groaned, feeling pleasure roll through him. Loki’s legs were brushing against the inside of his thighs.

His brother’s eyes narrowed, and he crossed his arms over his chest. “What in Hel happened to you?” he spat, sounding more bemused than anything else.

He took in the sight of Thor. His brother was fat and _huge_ all over: his enormous belly, flabby and soft, hanging low over the waistband of his pants even as his brother’s hand moved beneath it, stroking his cock; his thick arms; his broad, naked chest with those plump nipples. The generous, unkempt beard and long hair that covered his round face. The way he slouched in the chair, eyes dull and caught completely in the thrall of mead and sex, seemingly not caring that Loki was there.

 Those hips moved as Thor shakily fucked into his own fist. That enormous belly shifted and strained, the wet spot on his pants growing, distracting Loki.

“Not Hel,” Thor gasped, voice a scratchy mess. “Hel _a_ ,” and he laughed at his own joke, but it wasn’t a pleasant laugh. His dull eyes were fixed, desperate on Loki’s face and he tried to shift his weight up again, to get more friction on his stiff cock, before he groaned in frustration – too heavy, too uncoordinated, and fell forcefully back down into the chair again, hand stroking his cock in spastic motions. “And Thanos. Death and hell.” He laughed again, high-pitched, not like Thor at all.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Loki muttered, as Thor groaned in frustration again, too clumsy to get much rhythm going. He was hugely hung as Loki had always suspected and as he could now clearly see from the massive tent in his brother’s pants.

He made a split-second decision. Thor was obviously no use to anyone like this and Loki wanted answers. Besides, Thor looked –

He straddled Thor’s thighs, leaning his weight on his brother, feeling that soft, fat stomach press against his through his leather, and one hand going beneath the waistband of Thor’s ridiculous pants to bat away his brother’s hand. Thor’s cock was huge, thick and it pulsed fiercely in Loki’s grasp.

Thor moaned. “You’re useless,” Loki said to him, surprised at the husky sound of his own voice. His left hand went up and tangled in Thor’s long, unkempt hair and he pulled viciously until Thor released control and fell back in the chair, exposing his throat. Loki bent and brushed his lips against the shell of Thor’s ear. “Let me handle this, brother,” he demanded, and to his utter surprise Thor shivered, a full body shiver, every muscle going completely lax, the bottle of Xandarian mead falling to the floor with a muted crash on the carpet, as Thor moaned again – low and helpless.

Delight hit Loki with such speed he only noticed he was almost as hard as Thor when he unconsciously ground down against his brother’s thigh, letting him feel it.

“You get what I give you,” Loki said again, hoarsely, giving Thor’s ear a nip. He knew he was on the right track with Thor’s huge cock twitched in his hand again. “ _Only_ what I give you.” 

He began to stroke Thor, long, firm strokes, hand shaking a little as Thor moaned and bucked shamelessly beneath him. He sounded lost, he sounded heady with pleasure, he sounded desperate. Loki swirled the now-steadily leaking head, fondled Thor’s balls, squeezed his prickly slightly too tight.

Thor’s breathing was labored, heavy like a bull, and his huge belly quivered as he helplessly tried to twitch his hips up, drive his cock harder into Loki’s gist, gain more friction. But he was too drunk to manage it. He wasn’t going to last. He wasn’t going to last at all.

“Lok– _Loki_ ,” he gasped, arching up again, looking so undone, chest and stomach huge and gleaming with sweat, powerful, thick neck muscles tightening as he arched back, up into Loki. He was so fat, soft and full all over.

“Plea– _Please_ ,” he gasped, eyes closing, muscles straining, hands hung limp and heavy down to the floor. 

Loki gripped him in an iron grip, felt that cock pulse hard as Thor tried to come and Loki wouldn’t let him. Thor was trembling beneath him. Loki smiled with satisfaction even as Thor moaned and roiled. He was right there, right on the edge, desperate to come, past all reason, panting and begging Loki so beautifully. 

Loki leaned forward, magicking his clothes away, wanting to feel his skin all over Thor’s hot, enormous girth. His hand pulled Thor’s hair again, tilting his head further back. Loki pressed lips against salty skin, the straining tendons in Thor’s neck, and bit gently even as he pulled on Thor’s cock, one long, hard stroke from base to tip.

With a cry, his brother came –

– and came and came.

Loki slithered off him, knees on the carpet, pulling Thor’s pants down so he could wrap his lips around him, tasting him, tasting what Loki did to him. Wave after wave of Thor’s orgasm rolled through him and he thrust shallowly, shakily into the wet, heat of Loki’s mouth.

Cum ran over his lips, down his throat. He ran his hands up Thor’s thighs, over his balls, back between his loose arse to scrap a fingernail over his fluttering hole, and was rewarded with another wave of cum down his throat as Thor gave a hoarse, broken sound, his stomach shaking and pressing against Loki’s face, as he buried his face beneath that roll of fat and sucked his brother’s cock. 

Loki sucked him through the aftershocks until Thor was twitching in his mouth, desperate for more and desperate to get away, before he pulled back. He licked his lips and observed his brother. Thor had almost slid off the seat now, his eyes closed, chest and massive stomach heaving as he breathed heavily in the silence. 

His ridiculous pants hung low pat his hips, and his cock was red and puffy, still slightly swollen despite the fact that Loki had probably given him the orgasm of his life.

Heavy eyelids opened and cloudy, blue eyes fixed on his face. Loki had no idea what his brother was thinking.

He ran nimble fingers over Thor’s still-twitching, messy cock, up his thick hips, began to stroke over his huge belly, unwillingly fascinated. Thor had never looked this way before.

“This is new,” he said.

Thor’s hands moved, gripped his shoulders hard, and hauled him up, back into his lap. “Everything’s changed,” Thor slurred. “Nothing matters.” 

Loki could feel that thick belly pressing against him, his own cock nestling between the folds of fat. He was still erect and almost painfully hard. Thor was Thor, would always be Thor. 

“Indeed,” Loki murmured, and he reached forward, pressed his palm flat against his brother’s forehead, and ripped his memories forward.

Thor hovered in a state of bliss. Alcohol floated through his veins, orgasm had relaxed every limb in his body – and what an orgasm it was – and Loki was naked, in his lap. Thor’s fingertips brushed over his bony hips, his smooth sides. He could feel his brother’s erection poking into his stomach. It was odd how full he felt, how finally satiated, even as his own cock began to slowly harden in interest once more, arousal coiling slowly in his gut, powerful and all consuming.

Then Loki leaned forward, ass clenching over Thor’s half-hard prick, pressed his palm to Thor’s head – 

– and he felt pure, blinding agony.

“Fuck,” he gasped.

Mother, Asgard, Father, Hela, Loki, Thanos, Heimdall –

_Nat gone. Tony’s battered, still body –_

“I. Am. Iron Man.”

His mother’s comforting arms. “I see with more than eyes, boy.” 

“The sun will shine on us again, brother.”

Steve, old and frail. “Loki escaped with the Tesseract.”

_Loki escaped, Loki escaped, Loki escaped –_

Thor wrenched himself backwards, eyes clear, alcohol purged from his body by Loki’s magic.

He was mostly naked, fat and slovenly, with his pants pulled down, exposing himself to Loki – who’d just brought him off and was sitting, naked, in his lap.

Loki looked stunned; his eyes huge as he processed the memories. He made to pull back, retreat from Thor, and Thor knew he should be angy as the jagged, raw wound of pain and loneliness and grief sought to drown him once more – _Gods_ he needed a drink – 

But Loki was here. Really here. Thor’s huge hands wrapped around his brother like iron bands, refusing to let him go. 

“Are you satisfied now that you know your death broke me?” Thor growled, angry and aroused and vaguely ashamed as his girth seemed to envelope his brother. He was fat an hadn’t showered in days. Loki was always so fastidious about his own appearance.

Korg and Miek had never mentioned the nights he’d woken screaming or crying, the ones where he’d begged for Loki, or had cried out in ecstasy as he’d fucked his brother. They never even mentioned the drunken ramblings about how important Loki was to him. And for that he’d be indebted to them forever.

And would never be able to let Loki talk to them alone because then he’d know –

“Satisfaction’s not in my nature,” his brother said, woodenly.

Loki’s eyes were still huge, and he looked bother younger and older than Thor could ever remember seeing him. The madness that had burned in him, twisted him, was muted, almost gone, as he assimilated the memories.

“Thor let me go,” he said.

“Never.” It was automatic, as was Thor’s tightening arms.

“Let me go!” Loki began to struggle, slippery as a snake. It was all Thor could do to hold onto him, knowing it would be only a matter of time before Loki recollected his magic and stabbed Thor with a conjured dagger.

He stood up, Loki in his arms, and tried to move towards the bed but he’d forgotten his pants, which tangled around his ankles, tripping him. They both fell hard, Thor’s weight crushing Loki beneath him and only the soft carpet saving them both.

Thor was cradled between Loki’s thighs, huge stomach smushed against his brother, face buried in Loki’s sweet-smelling hair. And his wilted cock hardening against Loki’s own once more.

“You’re even heavier than you used to be,” Loki opined, with no real heat.

Thor raised his head and _looked_ at his brother – those pale, watchful eyes, hooded now as he stared back at Thor, the dark hair spread in a halo around him, his slender body hard beneath Thor’s own. He pushed Loki’s arms up above his head, holding them there in one hand.

Loki’s eyes flickered over his face, cataloguing everything. He licked his lips, parting them with a gasp as Thor shifted above him. Thor was helpless to prevent himself from following their movement. His prick hardened fully, arousal and want rolling through him as heady as battle had ever been.

Experimentally he rocked his hips, belly rolling over Loki, feeling his and Loki’s answering erections sliding against each other, hardness and heat.

He groaned, doing it again, hearing Loki’s small noise of want and grinding, slow and hard, arms straining with the effort to not just rut against his brother until he came spectacularly. He wanted _more_.

“You died for me,” he panted, face buried in the side of Loki’s throat as he gasped for air and rolled his hips again. He could feel pleasure building in his gut, Loki’s arms going up to encircle his back. “You died because I could not save you.” He rocked again, saw stars, rocked again. “I _know_ you love me.”

Loki groaned, body vibrating against Thor’s. “Must you always be so melodramatic,” he sniped, and the irony caused Thor to laugh. But it came out as more of a sob.

“Fuck,” he groaned, rocking harder and then Loki began to meet the rolling of his hips, grinding their cocks together, meeting his erratic motions until they fell into rhythm, breath and hands and skin, over and over and over.

Soon Thor lost all sense of control, his rhythm gone as he ground down hard and fast. He could feel his balls curling up as his orgasm neared, arousal burning up his spine and coiling in his gut. His lips were all over Loki, tasting skin and sweat, his long hair curtaining them, Loki making a small, mewling sound of pleasure as Thor licked up his throat, and then Thro ground down again, hard, perfect, massive belly rubbing all over Loki, feeling his skin everywhere.

“I’m close,” he gasped, knowing Loki was too. He raised himself on trembling arms once more, but then Loki shifted, lightning fast, legs going up around Thor’s stomach, hooking over his back. He pulled an arm free, snaking it down between their bodies and Thor’s huge girth, and gripped Thor’s cock again.

Thor’s arms gave out at the tightness now enclosing him. “Mmph,” he said into Loki’s hair, completely collapse onto his brother, feeling himself start to come until Loki gripped him around the base.

Loki wriggled some more, releasing him, and now Thor felt the blunt head of his cock rubbing against Loki’s entrance. His cock was spurting small streams of cum as every wave of arousal rolled through him, but he could still feel that Loki was wet and waiting for him.

 _Magic_ , he thought deliriously, knowing how hot and tight Loki would be for him, how perfectly they’d fit.

He grunted, felt himself coming again, and knew he didn’t have the strength to drive himself forward. He was going to come just from his prick being buried in the folds of Loki’s tight arse, rubbing against his puckered entrance. He made a small, frustrated sound, his huge stomach in the way as he tried to rock his hips forward. “Fuck,” he moaned, feeling Loki’s cock twitch every time Thor’s heavy belly rubbed and scraped against him.

And then Loki’s lips were by his ear. “Get inside me, Thor,” he growled, ordered, silvery tones filled with menace. He ground his ass down as best he could, rubbing wantonly against Thor’s cock.

Thor wrapped aching arms around his brother, knees digging into the carpet, angled his hips and thrust deep inside in one, powerful move.

He cried out at the same time Loki did, his orgasm hitting him like a blow from his hammer, head blindly turning until he found Loki’s lips and he finally, _finally,_ kissed him. Bodies turning, hips trying to move, get deeper, he felt Loki spasm around him when Thor hit just the right spot.

As pleasure took over everything else, Thor finally let himself go, knowing it was going to be alright now that Loki was here with him.

Afterwards, as they lay sprawled together on the bed, Loki couldn’t seem to stop his hands from running over Thor’s body – his fat cheeks, plump lips, thick arms, his defined breasts, protruding gut, huge thighs, around his cock and then back up to skate over his belly again.

“You smell like – ” he sniffed again, made a face. “Cheese whizz and alcohol and old sweat.” He breathed in against Thor’s skin, nuzzling against his stomach. “And lightning,” he admitted, awed. His fingers moved over Thor’s belly again, before he bent down to lick a hot, wide strip across the flabby, sagging roundness with his tongue. His hands were restlessly stroking Thor’s spent cock again, teasing his balls, and it took very little before Thor was half-hard again, prick thickening and curling up against his heavy stomach. 

 _Fuck,_ he thought, biting his lip hard to keep a helpless moan back, shamelessly arching into Loki’s hands, exposing his entire body for Loki’s pleasure.

What Loki did to him. What he’d _always_ done.

“Sorry,” he gasped, even as Loki crawled up him, rolling upwards over Thor’s girth until they were flush against each other. Loki’s eyes were playful and amused.

“I kind of like you this way,” he said, “if you want to keep the look.” And then he looked like he wanted to bite his own tongue off for revealing so much.

Thor held Loki to him, feeling happy and content and full. “Maybe I will.” He kissed his brother hard on the lips and felt Loki relax against him again.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this,” Loki murmured, and Thor had no idea what Loki was specifically referring to, but at the moment he didn’t care either.

Later he would figure out what he wanted to do. It had been so long since he’d wanted to _do_ anything that the hope of it was more painful than sweet. Now, though, there was only Loki and the rapidly growing hardness between them.

Thor swept his tongue into Loki’s mouth, positioned his brother above him, and gave himself over to pleasure once more, driving upwards into blissful heat and forgetting all else.

 

***

 

From where he watched his brother unrestrainedly fuck an illusion, Loki, Laufey’s son, thought and waited. He was still sore from the first time Thor took him.

Magic was powerful but the mind was infinitely more so. Soon, Thor would be his entirely.

Yet even as he maintained the illusion his hands twitched, aching to touch Thor – that sagging stomach, that thick cock – feel those powerful thighs close around him.

 _Odin’s beard,_ Thor looked undone just from Loki taking his cock. With a snarl, Loki dispelled the illusion, slipping up behind Thor, rolling his brother over onto that huge stomach of his, and beginning to work Thor open with fingers and tongue.

 _Nothing ever went to plan with Thor around_ , he reflected ruefully, when he was finally seated inside his brother and began to fuck him into the bed. Thor, the lazy slob, just lay there spread out and let Loki do all the work.

Ah well, he wasn’t the God of Mischief for nothing. He bit back a moan as Thor clenched around him. He’d just have to make the best of it.

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> See, no plot just porn. Although it does touch on grief, as well has how Thor continues to handle it, his extremely intense relationship with his brother which has morphed into…something even more complicated now, and 2012 Loki (who has some of the other Loki’s memories after the mind meld) reaction to this older, broken Thor. 
> 
> Well, let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
